User blog:KaiserRedGamer/UMAD News
June 22, 1980 - Libertas For more than 2 weeks of nonstop thinking for our designers, we have finally got a design. UMAD will soon buy some used Mercury capsules from the USA to build the crew capsules, as it is based on them. Click here to learn more. June 5, 1980 - Need for Manned Flight After the success of Exsat, officials and general people have been talking about manned flights by the UMAD. This means, a better rocket needs to be designed for launching people, unlike the White Falcon I, as it is a primitive rocket and constantly operates with large electrical consumption for valves. Controlled landing is now impossible with the new proposed rocket, as more money will be spent on life support. A possible rocket might be like a modified Delta II or a crewed+boosted variant of the German V-2/A-4 rocket, like the one which carried Albert the monkey. For the crew capsule, we take inspiration from the Mercury/Freedom capsule, because of its sleek design and efficiency. (And also Stef said that the Capsule is based on the Mercury capsule.) June 4, 1980 - Exsat 1 is already in space, transmissions heard On June 2, 1980, Sealand's Experimental Satellite 1 or Exsat 1 has been launched from the White Falcon. It is now in space, and the first transmissions have been heard! The UMAD/Principality of Hutt River is now the Seventh Nation To Achieve Satellite Launch Capability Using A Domestic Rocket '''(The UK has been the 6th.). June 1, 1980 - UMAD Satellite 1 Is Already Undergoing Manufacture Fortunately, Sealand's tracking server has not been on fire and are still operational. However, they were upgraded to prevent future fires. So, the satellite can still be tracked by its station. In the Forvik Rocket Laboratory, Sealand contracted the UMAD to launch its satellite, the Exsat. FRL is supposed to manufacture it in 1 or 2 weeks. For more information, click here. May 31, 1980 - Sealand Tracking Station Catches Fire! 2 Hours Ago, Taipei Time: Sealand catches fire! As Paddy Roy Bates was shocked, meanwhile, local people were already throwing saltwater into the fire as the Royal Navy's firefighters and rescuers not arriving! Perhaps it's because why would they serve an independent country for no reason or exchange at all. But, the fire has been declared out an hour before this news came out. May 30, 1980 - Satellite Being Planned Just after the negotiations ended, a new satellite is being planned to be launched on White Falcon I. Please wait for further news. May 30, 1980 - Negotiations End! At 10:03:21, Western Australia Time, negotiations end in a success! The Premier of Australia promises recognition by the international spaceflight community, so, basically, the UMAD has entered the Space Race! May 26, 1980 - The Premier of Australia Begins Negotiations! The Premier of Australia arrives today, 05:21:21, Western Australia Time, at Hutt River. At 08:50:00 hours, negotiations will commence. May 24, 1980 - Australian Government Leases a Portion of the Woomera Prohibited Area to the Principality of Hutt River The Premier of Australia announced that it will get to good terms with Hutt River and UMAD. The Premier said that the government has no use for that area. But, what is that area? A barren desert plain with a lot of possible launch sites. It says too that they are going to get on good terms and wanted them to be part of a new cooperative, the '''Inter-Oceania Space Program. The member countries which were said to be participating were: The Philippines, Indonesia, Papua New Guinea, New Zealand, Micronesia, Australia, the UK, and of course, the Principality of Hutt River. The Premier now plans to visit the Hutt River Proving Grounds after a few days to settle the agreement. May 20, 1980 - The agency's first launch! The Dalmatian I Prototype achieved its first main launch, at the Hutt River Proving Grounds in Hutt River, western Australia. The mission was named Jumper 1, from the fact it was a sounding rocket mission which means just "jumping" into space, and falling back. The mission went smoothly, and more information can be found here. Category:Blog posts